Stuntman Ignition (Xbox 360)
' ' ''Plot You, a proffesional stuntman, are starting out your career. You participate in many movies, commercials, and stunt shows to be the world greatest stuntman. Gameplay The game uses a scoring system based on how well you do tasks. For instance, if your manager says to jump a building if you jump it you get points for how long you stay in the air and for how close you are to some objects. Each movie has six scenes, the goal being to complete objectives set out by the director in each scene. The way in which you complete tasks are set out a little differently than the first installment. The basic player will be able to drive through all the levels completing all of the director's stunts to progress onto further levels. However more advanced players will try to link or "string" stunts together to increase his/her stunt multiplier. To achieve a high score the player must string the director stunts with other manoeuvres as well such as getting close to objects, drifting around corners or being airborne for example. You are scored for your performance on each stunt sequence, and then assigned a star rating based on that score. Players can earn up to 5 stars if they manage to 'string' an entire scene. Achieving stars also adds this to your 'rank', players use this to see how far they are through the game. The top rank the player can achieve is 'The Greatest'. New to the Stuntman series is the "strike" system which is more lenient than the scoring system in the original stuntman. A certain number of strikes means the director automatically calls the entire scene to be shot again. 'Easy Mode' can be activated to allow for more strikes (resulting in the player's final score being halved) and regardless of getting all strikes, players can carry on the scene. Also, by completing certain sequences, the player will be nominated for a certain scene in the Tarus World Stunt Awards. 'Movies' 'Aftershock'- (2008 film) is a disaster movie in the vein of Dante's Peak and Volcano. This movie is set in present-day British Columbia, Canada. Directed by Richard Langston'' Whoopin and a Hollerin' II '-(2008 film) is a comedy/aventure movie in the parody of The Dukes of Hazzard. It is the sequel to the eponymous movie from the previous game. This movie is set in present-day Tennessee, USA. Directed by Andy Baxter.'' ''Strike Force Omega'''- an action movie in the vein of The A-Team and Megaforce. It is directed and starred by a former stuntman, Karl Steel, detailing the exploits of the titular force versus mercenaries in a desert military base. This movie is set in Kyrgyzstan in the mid-1980s.'' ''Overdrive- a 70s-esque thriller in the vein of Bullitt and Starsky & Hutch about a bad cop who takes on a ruthless drug lord. It is set in present day San Francisco. The film was rated R. Directed by Robert Rodina.'' ''Never Kill Me Again- a parody of Die Another Day, as well as many James Bond movies and is set in the present-day Beijing, China. It is the sequel of Live Twice For Tomorrow which was featured in the first game.'' ''Night Avenger- a parody of Batman and is filmed in the present-day Chicago, IL but takes place in the fictional city of "Darkdom", much like Gotham City from Batman. Directed by Howard Rightman. During the scenes, the Darkdom Police Cars, shown often in the movie, are lettered: Police-GPD, Gotham Police Department, instead of Police-DPD, Darkdom Police Department. This is an obvious take from the police cars in Batman Begins. ''